camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Ainslie Clyde
Name: '''Ainslie Clyde '''Age: '''15 '''God Parent: '''Isis (super preffered :3), Bast, Nephthys '''Mortal Parent: '''Elton Clyde '''Appearance: Ainslie.jpg Ainslie2.jpg Ainslie3.jpg '''Personality: '''Ainslie is happiness incarnate. He is rarely sad, angry, crybaby-ing you name it. He takes every insult and mockery only as a passing and stupid joke. He is a natural comedian, whether it's a stupid pun, old man jokes, trending lines or anything else you could imagine. He has this kind of supernatural, invisible and extremely bright aura of hyperness and friendliness, urging you to make friends with him immediately. He makes faces during lively conversations and makes funny or nonsense remarks about something. Other than being a jovial, light-hearted and very energetic person, he is very smart and clever in different kinds of categories, and can answer questions a normal person couldn't because he devoted himself to reading and Google and Wikipedia even before stepping his foot on camp. He has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which he uses to overcome most forms of deception. He also has a knack and talent for cooking and eating. You will see him doing the first move on a newly served meal, and will never get off the table with his plate (or any food/drink container for certain circumstances) unclean. '''History: '''Ainslie Clyde was left on his father's doorstep by Isis, 9 months after they had a fling and a certain activity that took place in a bedroom. Elton, who felt empty during those 9 months because of Isis leaving him, became overjoyed when he found the infant Ainslie, wrapped in white cloth. He took him in right away because Ainslie looked very much like him. He decided to let go of Isis, and treat Ainslie as the fruit of their love, instead of a sad memory. He silently promised to himself that he will take great care of him, as to not waste his memories on Isis. As he unwrapped the cloth around Ainslie, he found a note from Isis, telling him that when he reaches the right age, bring him to a certain camp, for he is special, unlike the other kids. Everything else about the certain camp was explained throughout the note, including the address. At first he was reluctant and didn't trust her, but thought that if it was for the better of Ainslie, then he would have to do it. He hid the note in his room, and promised to himself that he will only open it again and let his son read it when the time comes. And so, Ainslie lived the life of a very well-treated child. He was provided with everything he needed in life, but he didn't become spoiled, which is a good thing. Everyone liked his upbeat attitude and cleverness, whether at home or at school. He was certainly a favorite. He grew up perfectly fine and normal, until the right time came, right when he celebrated his fifteenth birthday. That was when Elton reopened the note and gave it to him. He recounted his love story with Isis, and how he ended up on the doorstep with the note. You could say that Elton kinda forced him to go with him to camp, because Ainslie felt unsure, as it would change a large chunk on his life. Well, forcing is forcing. Even if it was sad, Elton brought Ainslie to the certain camp, which was Camp Pyramid the next day, under the guidance of Isis' note. After saying goodbye and leaving him a few metres from the very entrance, Ainslie went on his own. Upon arriving, he was welcomed by the residents of Camp Pyramid, and was claimed by Isis thereafter. '''Weapons: '''He mainly uses a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows, but he also wields an athame as reserve weapon. Category:Claimed